my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Jinchuriki
Jinchuriki is a term used to classify beings that have tailed beasts sealed within them. They exhibit extraordinary powers due to the immense energy reserves they possess. Characteristics A jinchuriki has access to their tailed beast's massive energy reserves. Most jinchuriki learn how to access this energy on their own. In addition to the chakra reserves, jinchūriki gain abilities unique to the respective beast. In addition to the energy reserves, jinchūriki gain abilities unique to the respective beast. *One-Tail's jinchuriki can create magnetic forces and manipulate sand. *Two-Tails' jinchuriki can produce blue flames. *Three-Tails' jinchuriki can materialize coral. *Four-Tails' jinchūriki can create and manipulate lava. *Five-Tails’ jinchūriki can use steam. *Six-Tails' Jinchuriki hasn't shown the unique ability given by the beast. *Seven-Tails' jinchuriki can fly and create silk that can suppress energy absorption spells. *Eight-Tails' Jinchuriki can use ink. *Nine-Tails' jinchuriki can quickly regenerate and detect negative emotions. Jinchuriki Forms Inicial form By simply tapping into their beast's energy, a jinchuriki begins their initial transformation. They are surrounded by a layer of red, wispy energy granting them enhanced strength, speed and healing. The beast's energy supplements the jinchuriki and they are able to manipulate the energy to a certain extent. In this form, the jinchuriki's body undergoes slight physical changes. When Star enters this form, his eyes change colour and become slitted, plus he gets sharp canine teeth and also claws. Furthermore, whisker-like marks appear on his cheeks. First phase A dense shroud of energy is formed around the jinchuriki. The shroud, a translucent red with bubbles of energy (reminiscent of boiling liquid) forming all along it, provides a degree of physical protection, but can also harm the user if used to a certain extent. The physical changes experienced in the initial transformation become more pronounced in this form. The shroud that encompasses the jinchuriki vaguely resembles the corresponding tailed beast. Because chakra is malleable, the shroud can extend beyond the reach of the jinchuriki, often used to create energy-arms that allow them to interact with their environment. The most significant manifestation are the tails that sprout from the jinchuriki's body, up to the maximum number of tails that the corresponding beast possesses. Second phase the Tailed Beast's energy is converted into a humanoid shape, granting the Jinchuriki an edge in battle without completely releasing the beast itself. Using the Jinchuriki's body as a sort of endoskeleton, a dark red, nearly black layer of chakra envelops them. The physical manifestations of the corresponding beast that are vaguely present in the first phase become far clearer in the second phase, in a way fully reproducing the beast in miniature: muscle mass increases and beast-specific attributes become clearly defined. Entering the second phase creates a great deal of energy, producing craters beneath the Jinchuriki and destroying any restraints that might have been placed upon them beforehand. Strength, speed, and energy are once again increased beyond the levels of the previous forms, the shroud remains a reliable defence against attacks, and other features, such as chakra-arms, are still accessible. It is even possible for the jinchūriki to create chakra-bones around themselves: Star forms a full skeletal structure in differing states of completeness all along his body that are attached to him by chakra-ligaments, but the bones serve no obvious purpose. Star has yet to knowingly enter a second phase form. As the seal that kept Nine-Tails contained weakened over the years, he became increasingly susceptible to his influence. By fully submitting to the beast and his own rage, Star would grant Nine-Tails full control of his body who then formed a second phase shroud around him. Star's ability to distinguish between friend and foe vanishes and he attacks in whatever way will enable him to defeat his target, oblivious to the consequences of the attack. The form itself carries a number of consequences for Star too, as its corrosive qualities burn away his coat and stain the shroud with his own blood. The regenerative abilities granted to him as Nine-Tais' Jinchuriki constantly heal the damage, but in the long run shorten his lifespan through the constant destruction and creation of cells. Tailed Beast Mode In principle, all Jinchuriki can fully transform into the Tailed Beast sealed within them when the seal breaks and they entirely lose control over the beast. However, doing so results in the Jinchuriki's death (with the exception of Heartbeat, as she is a General). Tailed Beast Mode is a way to avoid this. By either subjugating their tailed beast or learning to work in unison with it, a jinchūriki can become a full-scale replica of the beast with complete access to its natural strength and abilities. If they choose, the jinchūriki can pass control of this form to the beast itself. Tailed Beast Mode is devastatingly powerful and poses an untold risk of collateral damage. It is for this reason that Hawthorn was forbidden to use the form under normal circumstances, as it could easily destroy an entire village if left unchecked. Gigi was seen willingly transforming into Two-Tails. Her size in this state was far smaller than a normal Tailed Beast. Chief Strongpaw's Tailed Beast Mode is also unique; unlike the other Jinchuriki or Star's, his is composed of sand that can entirely shatter if Strongpaw is knocked out, and it takes quite a bit of time for Shukaku to gain his full strength in the form whenever Strongpaw falls asleep. Sealing Normally, a Jinchuriki has a Tailed Beast sealed into them early in their lives so that they can can grow up acclimating to their beast. There are many ways to seal a Tailed Beast inside a host, being Golden Paladin's sealing spell one of them, being the most powerful. The pony-panthers use a seal that allows the jinchuriki to get energy without the use of sleeping so One-Tail cannot take control over him or her. In order for a jinchūriki to be successful in the long term, it is important for the jinchūriki to have special compatibility. For example, Nine-Tails can only be sealed inside of Generals or alicorns, however, only Heartbeat and Star Knight were shown to be compatible with him. There are several ways in which a tailed beast can be removed from its jinchūriki. If the jinchūriki loses control of the beast or if the seal is simply allowed to weaken enough, the beast will be released. The Lord of Chaos was able to use an extraction and sealing spells to extract the tailed beasts and seal them within Ten-Tails' body. Typically, loss of a tailed beast can cause great damages to the jinchuriki's body, depending on the number of tails. The extraction of One-Tail is not fatal to his Jinchuriki, but others with more tails can lead to their Jinchuriki's death. List of Jinchuriki Shukaku *Chief Strongpaw (formerly) Two-Tails *Gigi (formerly) Three-Tails *Echo Wing (formerly) Four-Tails *Black Granite (formerly) Five-Tails *Vapour Fist (formerly) Six-Tails *Bubble Sweet (formerly) Seven-Tails *Silver Mist Eight-Tails *Hawthorn Nine-Tails *Heartbeat (formerly) *Star Knight Ten-Tails *Unknown jinchuriki (formerly) Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Jinchuriki Category:Creatures